


coney island dream

by capncrunchy



Series: an all-american family [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid POV, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers (2012), Superfamily, Superfamily Fluff, does that make sense? eh, only a big of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncrunchy/pseuds/capncrunchy
Summary: Peter had big plans to spend the day with his parents, but no one had factored an alien invasion in the equation.





	coney island dream

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these bring me a great deal of peace, and boy do I need peace. So, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing from the perspective of superfamily kids.
> 
> (Pa = Steve, Dad = Tony)

Peter was mad, and not just a little mad. Oh no, he was really, really, _really_ mad. He hadn’t planned on spending his day this mad, but life had a way of surprising him sometimes, as he was finding out at the ripe age of eleven. 

He hadn’t woken up this upset. In fact, he had started his day in good spirits, ready to take on the day. Pa had promised that they were going to Coney Island today, and Peter could hardly contain his excitement. They went every summer, without a doubt, and Peter loved how his Dad would try to win him the best prizes, or forcing his Pa to ride the rollercoasters with him, just to see if he’d throw up! 

His Pa always kept his promises, and Dad was getting better about doing the same, so Peter had no reason to believe that they wouldn’t be making their annual trip on this particular day. 

His dreams, however, were basically crushed when he saw his Pa dressed in his Captain American suit, cutting up a banana for Harley. 

“Pa,” Peter asserted, placing his hands on his hips, which was something his parents did when they meant _business,_ “You are not wearing _that_ to Coney Island, are you?” 

Pa turned to him, with a sad look on his face, and Peter knew that couldn’t be good at all. He looked at Harley, who was also frowning and pushing his bananas around (quite glumly, Peter might add.) “Buddy, I’m afraid I have to do something for work, so we’re not gonna be able to swing Coney Island today. I’m really sorry.” 

This was merely the assertion of what Peter had been expecting, but it didn’t make the news any less easier to take. He had to think of something quick, his whole day was at risk now. “But Paaaaaa…” He dragged, “You promised!” 

Hmm, even he had to admit that was a pretty weak comeback, but he had to work quickly. Unfortunately, Dad had chosen the perfect moment to walk in, “Hey now, Pete. Give your Pa a break. We’ve got to do something super important.” 

“What!” Now that was the final nail in the coffin, his Dad was leaving too, on the same day. “You’re not gonna be here either?” He’d at least thought his Dad would be sticking around, maybe he could’ve helped him in the workshop. But there was no point thinking of that anymore. 

“Sorry, Pete,” Pa sighed, “I promise we’ll have some fun in a few days. Now hurry and eat your breakfast, May is coming to pick you up in a little bit.” 

Now that made things a little better, Aunt May was super fun, and he’d heard that she may have been a spy once, but he couldn’t be sure of that just yet. Still, he couldn’t get past what Pa had just added to this horror, “A few days! But it’s the weekend?” 

“Peter, this isn’t up for argument,” Oh, no. Pa was using his serious voice, and Peter could never argue with that. So, he huffed and sat next to Harley. Harley was only four, so he probably didn’t understand the severity of this situation, but Peter still threw a disappointed look at his brother, hoping he might commiserate with him.

Peter pretended to be well behaved for the next few minutes, but inside, he was plotting his next move. “Hey, Pa?” Pa looked up from his StarkPad, with a withering look, “Can I use your phone… to play a game?” Pa hesitated for a moment, but conceded, and slide his phone across the table. 

Yes! Stage One: Aquire Phone. Peter clicked contacts and started scrolling, looking for Fury’s number. He’d only met Fury a couple of times, but he was pretty sure that he was the guy in charge, and he knew he had to try every option possible. But, ugh! His Pa didn’t save any numbers, well except Dad’s, but he already knew that one. 

Dad glanced towards Peter, “What are you doing, Peter? That’s definitely not a game.” 

Ugh! He was caught. “Uhh… I guess I just clicked the wrong thing?” 

Dad clearly didn’t seem to take that answer, giving Peter a less than enthused look. “No, really. Please enlighten me on what’s so fun about your father’s phone contacts?” 

Peter couldn’t lie to his parents, he hated it! So he gave in, and grumbled softly, “I was trying to call Fury.” 

“What was that, couldn’t hear you?” Dad continued to pester. Couldn’t he just let Peter live with his own misery? 

“I was trying to call Fury,” he said louder, letting the annoyance resonant in his tone. 

Dad barked out a laugh, “Kid, I don’t even think Pa has his number, I don’t think anyone does, to be honest with you.” Peter huffed, and turned back to his breakfast, trying to ignore Pa shaking his head disapprovingly. 

“Are we gonna go on the rollercoasters,” Harley asked, and Peter resented just how happy he sounded. Wow, the kid could not take a hint. He’d have to give him a few lessons on that! 

“No, Harley,” Peter answered, “ _Not_ today.” Harley pouted, his bottom lip beginning to quiver, and Dad pulled him into his lap. 

“Peter, what’s gotten in to you today? You’re never like this,” Pa questioned, clearly annoyed. But Peter was definitely not in the mood to give in any more today, so he just shrugged his shoulders, earning another sigh from both his parents. 

“Sir, Miss May and Happy are in the garage, and she is waiting for you to bring the children down.” Jarvis informed. Peter was usually very impressed by Jarvis, but his announcement today only added to his bad mood. 

Pa practically had to drag Peter out of his chair and saddle his backpack on him, he just couldn’t make himself give up on their previously set plans. Aunt May, of course, was waiting with a big smile and promises of an incredibly fun day. Harley might have fallen for it, but Peter was not so naive and his spirits remained grime. 

Pa pulled him to a hug, “I know you don’t want to hear this Peter, but we love you very much, and would’ve never cancelled if this wasn’t incredibly important. You’ll understand someday.”

Dad was quick to follow, making promises of fun outings in the future, but Peter could only focus on their huge betrayal as he jumped in the car and watched as his parents faded away in the distance. 

Peter had to admit, Aunt May and Happy were really trying their best to make Peter’s day. Well, mostly May, since Happy wouldn’t even let him or Harley step foot outside. May had tried to remedy this my buying a couple of Peter’s favorite subs from the deli down the block for dinner, but not even that had worked. 

He just missed Dad and Pa so much and he’d been looking forward to spending the day with them all week—No, all year! Ever since Dad had become Iron Man and Pa had gone back to working for SHIELD more, Peter felt like he never got to see them, or at least, never got to see the two of them at the same time. And he had to admit that it really was the worst! Harley was pretty cool sometimes, but even he didn’t compare to Dad’s hilarious jokes or Pa’s bear hugs. 

When nighttime rolled around, it was clear that neither Dad nor Pa would be coming home tonight. By the third day they still hadn’t shown up, Peter was starting to have doubts that they were ever coming back! Maybe they’d gotten sick of having kids and decided to abandon them with Happy and May. Oh god, he couldn’t imagine having to call Happy “Dad”. The guy might be pretty cool, but he was so upset with his parents he just couldn’t consider the positives of _that_ reality. 

Harley had spend the better half of the day drawing a picture of their family. When he had finished, he’d proudly shown the picture to Peter. It was pretty good, but Peter didn’t have the heart to tell his innocent little brother that he might have to redo the picture in a couple of days. 

“Happy,” he groaned, on the _fifth_ day. God, his parents must have really abandoned them, if they weren’t even going to send Harley and Peter to school anymore! “Are Pa and Dad ever gonna come back?"

Happy laughed, but Peter failed to see how this was funny, “Yeah, boss. I know it’s scary, but your parents are more than capable, I promise.” Now that didn’t make any sense, so Peter decided to ignore him and watch some television to clear his mind. 

His annoyance reached it’s peak when none of the channels seemed to be working. Not even Disney Channel was playing its normal shows, and that had been his last option. All the channels played a warning—“Citizens of New York City, stay of the streets! Find Safety, ASAP!” Maybe they were all playing some dystopian movie, that seemed pretty likely to Peter. 

Well, until the television switched to news, and Peter was faced with a shot of his Dad, clad in his Iron Man armor. This would’ve been pretty cool, on any other day, had his Dad not been flying a huge missile right into a black hole, or something that was taking up most of the sky. He screamed, “DAD!” Aunt May and Happy ran into the living room, each gasping as they watched what unfolded in front of them. “Peter, turn that off,” Happy warned, but it remained just that—a warning—as he too couldn’t manage to move from the screen. 

Peter wasn’t too worried, he knew his Dad could do it, had probably faced greater danger. Well, that was before his Dad disappeared into the blackhole, causing his stomach to clench in a massive ball of fear. The room was silent, Aunt May cried as he picked Harley up and cradled him close to her, shielding his eyes. 

His Dad reappeared from the black hole, but Iron Man wasn’t flying like he usually did, he was falling! His Dad was going to crash, Peter realized in horror. His heart was beating so fast, he could feel it pounding in his throat. _Come on, Dad! Fly! Jarvis, make him fly!_ He repeated like a mantra in his head. 

He couldn’t lose his Dad, he just couldn’t! The last time he had seen him, he’d been so mean to him, hadn’t even laughed at his jokes. He couldn’t let that be the last memory he had of his Dad. Tears sprung in his eyes and he pulled his legs close to his chest, not wanting to look, but not being able to turn away from the image. 

_He’s gonna hit the ground! Where was Pa?_

Out of no where, a massive green… _monster?_ appeared, scaling a skyscraper. It caught Dad in its ginormous, muscular arms, and brought him to safety on the ground. Pa was there! _Finally!_ He bolted towards Dad, ripping the mask of the amor from his face. The picture was blurry and shaking, and Peter couldn’t tell if his Dad was truly alright. 

_Wake up, Dad. Wake up!_

As if he heard Peter’s chants, the camera stabilized and Dad’s eyes sprung open and reached for Pa. He was okay, he was okay! Both Dad and Pa were _alright._ Peter had never been so glad—or relieved—in his life. His once distraught tears had turned into tears of gladness, as Happy swung him into his arms and cheered. 

— 

Later that day Happy and May were finally bringing Peter and Harley back home. They were both so excited to see their parents, but Peter couldn’t deny the dread looming in his belly. His parents were trying to save the world and all he’d been able to focus on was _himself._ He was incredibly ashamed and was afraid he’d have to face his parents disappointment as well, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle that.

As the elevator neared their floor, Peter couldn’t seem to quell his anxieties. Would Pa and Dad even want to see him, after he’d been so cruel? 

The doors opened and the two were waiting on the other side. Harley broke into a sprint, tackling both of them in a huge hug. Dad and Pa were both crying, so relieved to see Harley again, as they covered him in kisses. Peter wanted so badly to do the same, but he hung back, not sure he deserved to be apart of this moment. He was sure that his shame was probably evident on his face. 

Dad looked up, realizing Peter wasn’t joining them, “Hey, kid. Come here, join the party!”

Pa cracked a half-smile, but ushered Peter over, “Come on, you aren’t still sore about Coney Island, are you?”

Peter broke into tears, running towards them, as he couldn’t handle being away from them any longer, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” 

His parents looked at each other, with equal expressions of confusion. “What? What’s the matter?” Dad asked, trying to wipe Peter’s tears away with no avail.

“I was so _mean,_ ” Peter wailed, “You guys were just trying to save the world, and—and, all I could think about was, was myself. I’m sorry, I’m the worst son ever,” he buried his face into Pa’s chest, afraid to see their reactions, and wanting to savor the nice moment before they came to their senses and realized they had a horrible son and really made him go live with Happy forever. 

“Hey, hey,” Pa soothed, “You’re not a horrible son, and you had ever right to be upset with us. You were looking forward to that trip. But, hey, it’s alright, we all have bad days, right Ton—Dad?” 

Dad nodded, as he stroked Peter’s back, “Yeah, it’s not like we told you that aliens were attacking New York City! But I promise, we are going to give you the best damn—” Pa threw him a dirty look, and covered Harley’s ears, “darn—sorry, sorry—time you’ve ever seen. Screw Coney Island, _sorry_ _Steve_ , we won the Super Bowl and we’re going to Disney Land!” 

Now that managed to lift Peter’s spirits once and for all, and if that wasn’t enough, Harley loudly cheered, “The best damn time!” Peter and his Dad erupted into laughter, and though at first, Pa clearly was not impressed by the outburst, this didn’t last long as he joined in with their laughter.

Much to his Pa’s outward dismay, Peter had to admit that Disney Land was way cooler than Coney Island, though he was pretty sure that his Pa definitely agreed with him. 

Though the rollercoasters and sights were surely enough to fill up a lifetime quota of fun (and seeing Harley’s immense confusion when they met the actor dressed up as Captain America was a memory no one, _especially his_ _Dad_ , would forget for years to come). Peter had to admit that none of that compared to spending his days with his parents—who were very much alive and well—and no amusement park could ever top that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
